


Love at First Sight

by HonestlyMagicalNacho



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Clueless!Laura, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Dork!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyMagicalNacho/pseuds/HonestlyMagicalNacho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this AU:<br/>i’m a florist and you keep buying flowers from me and what do you mean it was my fault we didn’t get together earlier you were buying flowers i assumed you had a lover au</p><p>---</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH! I wrote this at 11pm. I'm tired. Hope it's readable. Something to make you smile maybe!
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes, grammatical/spelling wise.

Laura Hollis liked her routines. Every morning she’d get up at 6 o’clock to get ready. By 6:30, she was showered, dressed and fed. She’d go downstairs from her apartment to her small but comfortable flower shop, where she would begin the process of opening. By 7 o’clock sharp, she switched around her closed sign and got out of the doorways swinging range. 

She'd learned from experience to get out of the way because some of her customers were super excited for their morning flowers.

With 7:01am came Wilson Kirsch, a delivery guy who loved to pick up a bunch of Azalea's for his Grandmother on his way to pick up his first delivery. After the first few times he came into Laura’s shop, he started bringing her coffee, which then turned into Hot Chocolate when he found out she preferred it. 

The door banged open and she smiled. 7:01, right on time. 

“Hey Laura!” Kirsch greeted, a goofy smile adorning his face. 

“Hey Kirsch.” Laura said cheerily, looking up at the man. He was wearing a lycra suit again. She tried not to wrinkle her nose. 

He shuffled the hot chocolate into his right hand as he stuck his other hand into his pocket. She never understood the appeal of lycra, especially on Kirsch. Her assistant SJ loved it though, said it defined all his juicy man bits. 

Which. Ew. No thank you. 

She bundled the flowers, tying it together carefully with a red ribbon, his grandmother’s favourite colour and sealed them off with some plastic sheeting. She smiled as he carefully placed the correct change and the hot chocolate onto the counter before he proceeded to pick up the flowers.

“Cya later Little Nerd Hottie!” He shouted, waving distractedly as he raced out the door. 

She only rolled her eyes affectionately. 

7:30 rolled around and usually followed with Betty stomping into the open shop. Constantly scowling, Betty would march into the back of the shop and yank her apron off the hook and tie it aggressively around her waist before setting herself down heavily across from Laura and exclaiming that she needed a job where she didn’t have to get up so goddamn early. 

She looked up from her latest order of roses as the familiar foot falls of Betty sounded around the shop. Laura watched as Betty headed into the back room and came out with her apron on. She smirked as Betty started speaking. 

“Do you think McDonald night shifts are hiring? Because at least I wouldn’t have to get up at dawn to go to work.” Betty grumbled as she plopped down in front of Laura, picking up a magazine and putting her feet up on the counter. Laura only shook her head. 

“Do you think they’d pay you to read magazine’s on the job?” Laura said, picking up her clippers and cutting the last offending thorn off. 

Betty looked up thoughtfully as she contemplated Laura’s words. 

“They probably wouldn’t.” She said, before she looked back down and turned the page she was reading. Laura only shook her head. 

8:00 am usually came around quickly as business began picking up. The store was located by several fairly large companies which all liked to order fresh flowers, sometimes even daily. 

Lafontaine would usually come around this time of day, requesting whichever flower caught their fancy. 

“Hey L, how’s it going this fine morning?” Lafontaine called, picking up a single daisy from her front display. 

“Pretty good Laf, just the Daisy for today?” Laura replied, placing the last bunch of flowers she’d been working on into the delivery box before she nodded at Betty to take it out the back for Theo, their delivery boy. 

“Yup and I’m pretty sure I know the meaning behind it as well.” Lafontaine said, walking up to the counter and placing their money in Laura’s hand. She smiled and gave them back their change. 

“Oh yeah, let me hear it.” Laura chuckled. 

“Uhhh… I’m pretty sure it means loyal love.” They said with a sheepish smile. 

“Also purity, innocence and an always ambiguous, I’ll never tell.” Laura wiggled her eyebrows as she leant against the counter. Lafontaine chuckled as they shook their head. 

They jumped as they checked their watch. 

“Alright, I better head off L, see ya later!” They stumbled out the store clutching their flower whilst Laura watched on, amused. 

It slowed down around 10. Which Laura was always thankful for. She always got lost in the arrangements of the flowers. It was one of her favourite things to do. 

10 o’clock was also Laura’s favourite time of the day for an entirely different reason. Much to Betty’s and sometimes Sj’s amusement, Carmilla, the broody artist from down the road, would come in and look around Laura’s various arrangements and completely fluster the poor young florist. 

However, Laura was a reasonable woman. She knew Carmilla wasn’t one to buy flowers for herself. So obviously, her next conclusion was that she was buying it for someone else. Which broke her gay heart into tiny little pieces because Carmilla was amazing. 

She’d come into the store, silently, with her elegant beauty, and ask Laura about the meaning of the flowers in front of her. She’d nod along as Laura explained, with a small smile that never failed to set Laura’s heart a flutter. 

She’d then pluck a single rose, which Laura had taken the time to de-thorn, and cast a dazzling smile in Laura’s direction before she went off and paid. Then she’d leave, leaving Laura a flustered mess and Betty grouchy for some reason Laura couldn’t fathom. 

Laura’s head bounced up as the bell jingled. 

Their eyes met and Laura struggled to reign in the beaming smile she probably had on her face. 

“Hey Carmilla!” Laura greeted, stepping out from behind the counter. 

“Hey Cupcake,” Carmilla replied, picking up a white violet and inspecting it. 

Laura stepped closer to the brunette as Carmilla sniffed the flower. She chuckled as Carmilla coughed and wrinkled her nose. 

“What does this one mean?” Carmilla asked, handing the flower to Laura. Laura squinted her eyes at the violet and tried to hide her grimace. 

“It means, let’s take a chance on happiness. Which is really sweet, especially if you’re considering asking someone to move in with you or I don’t know, propose.” Laura shrugged, placing the flower back in it’s display. Laura shook her head at herself. Subtle. She completely missed the glowering look Carmilla was sending at the flower. 

“What about this one.” Carmilla asked, shoving a thornless red rose at her. 

“I’ve already told you the meaning of this one. I’m pretty sure you know the meaning of it as well because you’ve been buying it everyday for a month.” Laura said, taking the flower and turning an accusing eye to Carmilla. What game was she playing? 

Carmilla squinted at Laura before she briefly glanced at Betty and then back at Laura. 

“Are you serious?” Carmilla asked incredulously, “Do you seriously not realise?” Laura heard Betty chuckle in the background as Carmilla glared at her. 

“Not realise what?” Laura questioned, turning her gaze to a laughing Betty and then back to a very cranky Carmilla. She didn’t know what she had done to make her so mad. 

Carmilla opened her mouth a couple of times before she chuckled. 

“You know what, I'm sick of this. Cupcake, I’ve been buying flowers to get your attention for a month.” 

“What?” Laura gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. No way. 

“Yeah, you don’t think I’d buy a flower everyday for a month for nothing would you?” Carmilla was shaking her head as she looked at Laura with a completely flummoxed look upon her face. 

“I thought you had a partner or something! This isn’t my fault!” Laura replied, shoving the red rose back at Carmilla who looked affronted at the rose now sticking her in the nose. She quickly grabbed it from Laura’s grasp and glared at her. 

“I’ve been trying to be subtle, asking you meanings for extremely romantic flowers and then buying a thornless rose. You’re a florist! How could you not pick up on those hints?” Carmilla growled, shoving the rose back at Laura as she sputtered. 

Laura rolled her eyes as she heard Betty call from the background. 

"Don't forget to mention the extremely obvious seduction eyes she's been throwing at you Hollis." 

“If you wanted my attention, you could have asked me on a date! I would have said yes!” Laura yelled, basically throwing the rose back at a very angry Carmilla as she crossed her arms. 

“Would have?” Carmilla whispered, holding the drooping rose in her hands. Her expression unreadable to the blonde. Laura panicked as she tried to get a semblance of a sentence out of herself before Carmilla realised her mistake of wanting to date her and left. 

“I-I mean I would have. I would still now. If you know… If you wanted to. Go on a date with me I mean. Now that you don’t have a partner. Not that you ever did have one because I had got that very wrong apparently-” 

“Breathe before you hurt yourself Buttercup, don’t want you to pass out on me before I even get a chance to accept that very eloquent offer.” Carmilla chuckled with a smug grin, holding the rose out to a blushing Laura. 

Their eyes met and Laura smiled shyly, ducking her head and taking the proffered rose. 

“I’d very much like to go on a date with you Laura, if you’d have me.” Carmilla whispered, leaning in close and smiling fondly, causing Laura’s heart to beat out of her chest. Laura beamed as she twirled the rose in her hands. 

“What about 7? Tonight?” Laura asked. 

“Tonight sounds perfect. I’ll meet you here.” Carmilla replied before she kissed Laura on the cheek and left the store. 

Laura stood there for about five minutes before she started jumping up and down squealing. 

“CARMILLA ASKED ME ON A DATE! BETTY DID YOU SEE THAT! OH MY GOD!”


End file.
